Methodologies exist that generally manage collecting of data and scheduling of events. Other known methodologies target advertisements for types of targeted consumer devices. Yet other methodologies exist for predicting outcomes, e.g., related to the payment of the healthcare patient account. Still other methodologies integrate active and simulated decision making process.